


a place within the sun

by pitoumugis



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cardcaptor AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slow burn attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitoumugis/pseuds/pitoumugis
Summary: Hinata Shouyou has long admired the ace from the Karasuno volleyball team known as the Little Giant-- only 5'7'', yet he stands on the court and soars, scoring point after point. He was incredible, and Shouyou, Shouyou wanted to be like that.He planned to attend Karasuno High School in the next town over, he planned to join the volleyball club, he planned to work hard, and become Karasuno's next ace.Releasing a book full of magical cards was not part of the plan.





	1. the place where it starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself.

"He's like a little giant!"

_That's what I heard the announcer shout over the TV._

_It was only a moment's glance, but in that moment the rest of the world melted away as I was completely captured by what I saw._

_I stood there in total awe as I watched as a player only 5'7'' stood on the same court as players over 6'' tall and scored point after point— It was as if he grew wings as he jumped up to meet the tall blockers faces, slamming his palm into the ball. The crowd cheered as the black-clad ace scored another point._

_The Little Giant, they called him._

_I wanted to be like that._

_I practiced hard, every chance I got, the corner of the gym, the field, even in the halls. I had no club, no team to practice with, but I was grateful for every toss my friends sent me when they got a break from their own clubs. I worked hard. I worked hard, but..._

_In my final year of middle school, I finally had a team— three miracle first years and my two friends who volunteered, just enough,_ just  _enough to enter a tournament, my very first volleyball tournament._

_We were going to win, and win again, and keep winning and go to nationals!_

_... At least, that's what I swore._

_It was over in a mere 31 minutes. Sets won; zero._

_We lost our first match._

"If you really are the king who rules the court, then someday I'm gonna beat you, and I'm gonna be the one who gets to stay on the court longer than anybody else!"

 _That's what I swore_.

 _But life has a habit of not going as planned_.

* * *

_A tall, tall wall looms in front of me._

_What's the view on the other side? What does it look like?_

The cool night wind brushes against the cheek of the lone figure upon a building. Their cape flutters behind them as cards dance in the air around them. Before them, the town glitters with lights against the night sky; a breathtaking view.

A distant ringing echoes in the air, like the ring of a bell, calling.

 _Calling for me_.

With a twirl of a sleek golden staff, a pair of shimmering translucent wings appear on their feet.

_What's the view on the other side? What does it look like?_

_It's not a view I could ever see on my own._

_But I'm not alone_.

With practiced grace, the figure leaps from the building and—

_THUMP!_

Shouyou groans, slowly opening his bleary eyes, a singular tear escaping as a dull ache radiates from where his head had met the cold hard floor. Well, he's not unused to falling out of bed— he's always been a restless sleeper.

Still, that doesn't make it any more fun to wake up to, he mindlessly thinks as he pushes himself up off the floor.

"Shouyou!" He hears his mother call from down the hall. "I heard something fall, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Shouyou answers, kicking his legs around in an attempt to get himself untangled from his blankets before stumbling to his feet.

Once upright, he glances over to his clock.

1:12PM.

Shouyou stares at the clock for several seconds, before his eyes go wide.

"I'M LATE!" He shouts, jolting into action and scrambling around his room for some clothes. Shouyou stumbles to and fro in his room, pulling his head through a blue hoodie while simultaneously reaching for his phone on his nightstand, subsequently stubbing his toe on the leg of the counter.

With a strangled squawk, he falls back, thankfully landing on the soft mattress of his bed.

Wincing with tears in his eyes, Shouyou takes a deep breath. Once the pain subsides, he flips open his phone.

... Only to wince once more.

12 unread messages. Two missed calls.

 _Ugh. Koji might actually kill me this time._  Shouyou thinks mournfully.

He scrolls through the several texts before sending his friend a quick message with an apology, explanation, and short ' _omw_ ', before he jumps out of bed and finishes getting dressed.

With great speed, Shouyou grabs his bag and rushes out of his room. He stops only momentarily to give his mother a short greeting and briefing before putting his shoes on and running out the door, jumping on his bike, and speeding down the path.

By the time he screeches to a stop in front of the library, it's 1:31 and Koji is slumped on one of the benches by the doors, looking bored out of his mind. His eyes light up when Shouyou comes into view, but quickly narrow with fond annoyance.

" _Sho_ -chan!"

"I'm  _sorry_!"

Koji huffs and storms up to him. "Aren't you serious about getting into Karasuno?" He asks.

"I am, I am!" Shouyou cries. "I swear I didn't mean to oversleep, Koji! I just... had a really weird dream?"

Koji raises an eyebrow, looking almost skeptical. "What was it?"

Shouyou blinks. "Umm..." He raises a hand to scratch the back of his head. "I... I don't really remember?" He laughs sheepishly.

Koji's expression falls flat and unimpressed.

"I mean," Shouyou stutters. "There was... It was night. And... There was something...  _calling_  me?"

"Stop," Koji raises a hand. "I don't really care about whatever weird dream you had. It's whatever. Let's just go inside and get to work, yeah?"

Shouyou nods quickly. "Sure! Lemme just lock my bike up real quick!"

* * *

"Sho-chan,"

The pencil rolls across the table, then back.

" _Sho_ -chan."

With another breath, Shouyou blows it back, only for it to roll back towards him again.

" _Sho-chan_!" Koji whisper-shouts, shoving his friend, who lets out a strangled cry of shock.

"Sorry, Koji!" Shouyou cries, earning a shush from Koji. "Sorry," he says again, quieter.

"Come on, Shouyou," Koji stresses. "Okay,  _one_  more problem, then let's take a break to go get lunch or something, how about that?"

Shouyou perks up straight in his seat. "Yeah?" He grins. "Okay, okay!" He turns to his notebook with determination, twirling his pencil in his hand. Shouyou begins by carefully reading the question, except...

"Hey, Koji, you hear that?" Shouyou looks up.

"Hm?"

Shouyou squints, looking around the library. "It's like... a ringing sound?"

Koji raises an eyebrow. "Sho-chan, are you sleeping?" He asks. "There's no ringing sound."

Shouyou pauses and looks back to Koji, confused. "No, there's something ringing."

"Are your ears okay?" Koji questions, slowly becoming concerned. "Isn't ringing in your ears a bad thing?"

"No, no, it's not like,  _in_  my ears it's kinda coming from..." Shouyou looks around. "Over there?" He hesitantly points to a hallway across the library.

Koji follows where his friend is pointing, then looks back at him skeptically. "There's no way you can hear anything from all the way over there."

"I'm  _serious_ , Koji!" Shouyou's voice raises an octave, which Koji quickly shushes.

Koji leans back in his seat, still looking at Shouyou dubiously. "Alright, maybe we should stop here for today." He suggests. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, then we can just go get lunch, okay?" He says, rising from his seat.

"Huh?" Shouyou blinks. "Oh, okay," he replies, even as his friend is already walking off towards the bathrooms.

Shouyou watches him walk away, before his eyes inevitably slide back towards the hallway across the library. It's still ringing— it's still...

 _Calling_.

He blinks, before shaking his head.  _Calling? What am I talking about?_  He chides himself with a quiet laugh. Turning away from the sound, Shouyou gathers up his books and slides them into his backpack, tucking his pencil and eraser into the bag's side pocket.

Slowly, he finds himself looking back to the hallway, curiosity gnawing away at his mind.

He stares for a moment, before whipping his head around. Koji was still in the washroom, the few other people meandering around the library are absorbed in their work or their phones, and the library attendant seems focused on her computer...

Biting his lip, Shouyou quietly slides out of his seat, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and inconspicuously makes his way towards the hallway, letting his feet guide him as he follows the sound.

Heart hammering in his chest as he reaches the hall, he scans one last look over the library to make sure no one was watching him, Shouyou dashes into the hall.

Out of sight from everyone else, he lets out a soft sigh. He's  _pretty_  sure he's not supposed to be here— or at least, there's nothing down the hall that's meant for the public. Following the ringing, he wanders down the hall, passing a staff room and staff bathroom—

He stops.

 _In here_ , he thinks.

A storage room.

Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, he reaches for the door handle, finding it unlocked. Gently, Shouyou pushes the door open and steps inside.

It's not a very big room, though it is a tad long. Inside there's a few bookshelves creating thin aisles, a table in the center of the room, and several boxes laying around. The bookshelves are filled in the back with a variety of books, old and new, though the front of the shelves are much more sparsely filled.

Shouyou keeps following the sound to the back of the room, turning into the last aisle on the right and—

It stops.

Confused, Shouyou looks around. The aisle isn't very big, and it's cluttered with several more boxes and stacked books, but nothing stands out to his eye. Curiously stepping forward, he cranes his neck to look around for whatever was calling him— no, whatever was  _ringing_ , he meant, because it  _wasn't_  calling him, that's silly.

Unfortunately, so caught up in his thoughts, he trips, knocking over several boxes and sending books crashing down over him, smacking him in the chest and face, he squawks.

 _Craaap_ , he panics,  _I hope no one heard that_...

With a groan, Shouyou sits up, pushing the box of books off his lap.

And.. at his feet rests a large pink book, with gold edges and elegant golden designs in the form of a winged lion behind a sun, dotted with stars. Something about it captivates him, almost in the same way he'd been so drawn in by the Little Giant three years ago, and he slowly reaches for the book.

When his fingers brush the cover, a spark of something like static shocks him, and the winged clip that sealed the book shut suddenly snaps off.

Carefully, Shouyou picks the book up, flipping it open. He was surprised to find that instead of pages upon pages of words, the inside was instead hollowed out and filled with elegant pink cards.

He plucked the first one off the pile. The card depicted a pretty, wispy looking woman in tones of pink, and at the top it read ' _Wind_ ' in kanji; however the bottom was written in English.

"Umm... What was it again?" Shouyou mumbles to himself, climbing to his feet with the book and card in hand. He'd just been going over English with Koji, too... " _Wi_...  _Wi?_ " He mumbles, walking idly out of the cluttered aisle. " _Win..._ "

" _Windy_?"

Instantly, a light lit beneath his feet and a rush of wind burst forth, eliciting a startled shriek from the boy as he shut his eyes tight, letting the wind whip his hair and clothes back and forth, listening as it knocked over boxes and books alike— Until it stopped all together.

There was a pause, before Shouyou hesitantly opened his eyes and looked around. Things were far messier than they had been when he walked in, but it didn't look like anything was broken or torn. With a sigh, he sunk to his knees, letting the book fall from his grasp and to the floor.

 _What in the world was_ that _?_  He asks, mind running wild with confusion, staring at the card in his hand.  _It was almost like..._

However, Shouyou never got a chance to finish the thought, as the book began to glow. He squeaks, scrambling away, and watches as something began to emerge from the cover, small and yellow. A pair of small white wings unfurl from it's back, and a fluffy little tail swishes back and forth. Slowly, it raises its head.

"Hey there!"

Shouyou screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i still have to work on Rebirth and manage PreV3 but listen. Listen. Cardcaptor AUs are Always Good.
> 
> i havent watched ccs in 300 years. dont come at me with continuity errors because i dont care. tsubasa? what the FUCK is that. clear card doesnt exist. canon is a box of scraps in a cave that i pick and choose from. thanks. fdnhshwdjajhjndsf


	2. The world of magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of a cardcaptor

Shouyou screams, and then promptly slaps a hand over his own mouth. He scrambles back furiously until his back hits the side of a bookshelf, staring at the creature with wide eyes.

It holds its hands up, almost placatingly. "Woah, hey,  _hey_ ," it says slowly. "Calm down, kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Shouyou stares.  _A plushie?_  He thinks, eyeing the cute lion-like character.  _But it's talking. And moving. It's alive?!_  "Wha— what the hell are you?!" Shouyou blurts out in panic.

The plushie(?) twitches. "Hey, no need to be rude!" It shouts, before puffing its chest out. " _I_  am Keroberos, guardian beast of the seal!"

Shouyou was completely lost. "Guardian? Seal?"

It, or rather, Keroberos sighs, and with a wave of his tiny paw, the pink book floats upright beside him. The winged lion from the cover is missing. "Yup," he chirps, patting the cover of the book with a paw, letting it drift open. "It's my duty to look after these here cards to make sure they don't get loose and—" Keroberos turns to look at the cards.

The book is empty.

Keroberos lets out a wail of despair.

"Gone! They're all gone!" He panics. "This is just like last time!" He cries. Keroberos swivels around and turns on Shouyou. " _You!_ "

Shouyou flinches. "Yes?!"

"You didn't summon  _Windy_ , did you?!"

Shouyou blinks. " _Win_... You mean," he holds up the pink card. "This?"

Keroberos suddenly bolts towards him, swiping the card from his hand. " _Noo_!" He cries. "You scattered them!"

"The—" Shouyou starts. "I scattered them?! The cards?! How?!"

Keroberos holds up  _Windy_. "With this! You summoned her and she scattered them all with a burst of wind, right?!"

"I summoned— what do you  _mean_  I  _summoned her_?" Shouyou points at the card. "Do you mean... Do you mean  _magic_?" He asks incredulously.

Keroberos nods, slowly floating to the ground. "That's right.  _You_  summoned  _Windy_  with your magic and scattered all of the cards!" He explains.

"Magic?! Are you kidding me?!" Shouyou laughs almost hysterically. "No, I must still be asleep— no, I fell asleep while studying with Koji, yeah," he tries to convince himself.

"You're not dreamin', kid!" Keroberos tells him firmly. "You're wide awake and responsible for unleashing powerful magical cards into the world,"

"Me?!" Shouyou exclaims. "Aren't you like, the guardian beast or whatever?! Isn't it your job to guard the cards?!"

Keroberos sputters. "I mean, I— I just happen to close my eyes for a few moments!"

"How long is a few moments?!"

"... Fifty years, give or take." Keroberos mutters.

Shouyou groans and lets his head fall back against the bookshelf with a  _thump_.

And, in the brief moment of quiet, the sound of footsteps reach their ears.

Shouyou jolts, head snapping towards the door. " _Someone's coming_!" He whispers harshly, snatching Keroberos, who lets out a tiny shout, and swiping the book and card up, Shouyou dives into one of the cluttered aisles in the back and curls up behind some boxes.

Keroberos struggles in Shouyou's grip, but remains quiet. Shouyou himself holds his breath as he listens to the sound of the door opening. There's some footsteps into the room, along with the sound of shuffling boxes, before the footsteps lead out and the door closes again.

Shouyou sighs in relief, shoulders drooping. Keroberos smacks against his hand, and he jolts, letting the guardian beast go. "Sorry," he whispers.

Keroberos floats away from him. "Let's take this somewhere else before we get caught, yeah?" He suggests.

Shouyou nods frantically, before swinging his backpack off his shoulders and, tucking the card into the book, he slides it into his bag. Keroberos takes the opportunity to fly inside as well, and Shouyou zips it closed— well, almost closed. He leaves it open a crack for Keroberos.

Gently, he swings his bag back onto his back and tip toes out of the storage room, looking down the hall and back. With the coast clear, he sprints out of the hallway and back into the main library, headed straight for the doors.

"Sho-chan?" He hears Koji call.

"Sorry, Koji, I gotta go!" Shouyou frantically explains. "Um, my mom needs me home to watch Natsu!"

"Oh, alright?" Koji blinks. "Bye?"

Shouyou nods. "Bye, see you later Koji, thanks for studying with me!"

And with that, he takes off.

* * *

"Where is this?" Keroberos asks as he floats out of Shouyou's bag.

"The park near my house," Shouyou answers. "Nobody comes here 'cause there's a better one down that way." He explains, waving off in a random direction.

Keroberos looks around the park. "Wouldn't it be better to talk in your room?"

"I can't do that," Shouyou denies. "What if Natsu walks in? She'd go  _nuts_  over you."

"Little sister?" Keroberos guesses.

Shouyou nods.

Keroberos sighs. "It can't be helped, for now, I guess," he says, crossing his legs in the air.

"So, umm..." Shouyou fidgets. "Keroberos... -san?"

Keroberos laughs. "No need to be so stiff! Just call me Kero, kid!"

"Then, Kero-kun," Shouyou corrects. "Can you tell me what... what those cards are? Are they really magic?"

Keroberos— rather, Kero nods. "That's right. Originally known as the Clow Cards created by the magician Clow Reed, then mastered and transformed into Sakura Cards by Kinomoto Sakura. Each card has a life of it's own and possesses incredible powers, but they're all very willful and independent." He explains. "And now that they've been launched into the world, they'll run wild and cause chaos until they're sealed again."

Shouyou winces. "That's terrible!" He cries.

Kero nods. "It is," he agrees. "That's why  _you're_  gonna help me capture them."

A beat passes.

"Me?!" Shouyou shouts suddenly, pointing at himself. "No way, no way! I'm way too busy! I'm entering high school soon, and then I'll be joining the volleyball club— There's no way I'd have time to run around capturing magical cards! And anyway, how even could I? I'm just a normal guy! I can't stand up to something so powerful!"

"Well, calm down, first, okay?" Kero raises his paws placatingly. "Even Sakura was able to capture all the cards while attending school and her club."

Shouyou purses his lips, then blinks as the words process. "She had to capture the cards?"

Kero laughs sheepishly. "Actually," he turns away slightly, scratching his chin. "She did the exact same thing; scattered the cards with the wind spell." He admits, earning a surprised noise from Shouyou. "In any case, the fact that you were able to open the book and use  _Windy_  proves you have magical abilities!" Kero points at him.

Shouyou gapes. "I have magic?!"

"That's right." Kero nods. "Then— Ah, I almost forgot! What's your name, kid?"

"Ah, it's Hinata Shouyou,"

Kero hums. "Okay, bring me the Sakura book," he orders.

Albeit confused, Shouyou crouches down by his bag and pulls out the pink book and offers it to Kero. He grabs it with both paws and gently lays it down on the grass, before standing on its cover.

"Now then, stand before me." Kero commands, and Shouyou follows. As soon as Shouyou stands in front of him, the air around them shifts, and the rest of the world seems to fade away. A bright intricate circle begins to shine beneath them. " _Key of the seal_ ," Kero begins slowly, and a small glowing ball raises from the keyhole of the book's clasp, and floats towards the center of the circle, just before Shouyou. " _There is one here who wishes to form a contract with you; it's a boy named Hinata Shouyou_." Kero continues, and the small ball begins to shine brilliantly, wind flickering around wildly.

Shouyou squints against the light, but vaguely, he swears he can see a small key in the center of the light.

" _RELEASE!_ " Kero shouts, and the key begins to grow until there's a long pink staff before him in the light. It has a star on one end, surrounded by a pink circle, with small white wings decorating the sides of said circle. "Shouyou! Take the staff!"

Pushing against the wind, Shouyou steps forward with an arm raise in an attempt to block out the light, while his other reaches for the staff. His fingers brush the cool staff before grasping it firmly. In an instant, it changes— the light pink that makes up the base of the staff turns a pretty gold color, shining by the light of magic, the pearly white wings that decorate the wand turn a raven black, and the golden star that makes up the center of it's decoration darkens to a beautiful bronze color.

And all at once; it stops. The light fades and the whole world returns to focus.

"I, Keroberos, now pronounce you the new cardcaptor!" Kero cheers.

Shouyou blinks, staring at the golden staff in his hands, then looks up at Kero.

" _EH?!_ " Shouyou shouts, fluttering back and forth from the staff to Kero. "Cardcaptor?! Me?! No wait— I just told you— I mean, I guess, but— No way! Seriously?!" He stutters all over the place.

Kero laughs loudly. "Ah, it's fine! You're responsible for releasing them anyways, so it's your responsibility to catch them!" He says. "But for now, why don't you put the key away and let's get something to eat! I'm  _starving_!"

" _Ehhhhh_?" Shouyou whines. "Seriously? I'm really—" He sighs. "Where am I gonna put this thing?" He waves the staff around.

"Just return it to it's concealed form!"

"It's— Huh?" Shouyou tilts his head, eyebrows knit in confusion.

"You know, the key," Kero adds, less than helpfully.

Shouyou's face scrunches up. "How do I do that?" He asks, looking from Kero to the staff. "Do I just—?" Before he can finish his sentence, the staff begins to glow, shrinking into its previous form as a key, startling Shouyou. "Oh." He blinks, staring at the key in his hand. It's attached to a long chain, so he simply pulls it over his head and lets it hang around his neck.

Kero laughs. "See? It's easy," he says, picking up the book and flying over to Shouyou. "Here, put this back in your bag for now." He hands the book to Shouyou, who promptly tucks it away in his backpack. Kero smiles approvingly and flies over to lay over Shouyou's shoulder. "Now, let's get some snacks! I haven't eaten in  _fifty_  years!"

Shouyou turns to look at him with wide eyes. "Eh? Are you okay?!"

"Ah, don't worry, don't worry," Kero quickly hushes. "I don't actually  _need_  to eat," he laughs. "But hey, there's this  _super_  delicious snack Sakura used to buy for me; do you think we can get some?"

Shouyou sighs, kicking up the kickstand on his bike and climbing on. "Geez..."  _Just what have I gotten myself into?_  He wonders, riding off down the path while Kero chatters happily in his ear.

"If we're gonna get something to eat, we might as well get an actual lunch."

" _Eh_? But what about my sweets?!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Shouyou calls as he steps inside, Kero tucked carefully into his bag to hide from Natsu.

"Welcome home, Shouyou," his mother greets him as he passes the living room, which he returns with a short ' _Hi mom_.' "How did studying go?" She asks.

Shouyou blinks at her, confused, before he remembers with a jolt. "Oh! Um! It was good! It was good!" He says quickly.

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you using your time properly?" She asks. "You've got to take studying seriously if you want to get into a school like Karasuno, you know."

"I know, I know, I am!" Shouyou quickly assures her. "Anyway, I'm gonna study some more in my room!" He tells her, before dashing off down the hall and into his room.

He puts his bag on his bed, unzipping it and letting Kero fly out. Shouyou takes the Sakura book and tucks it into the bottom drawer of his desk while Kero floats around his room in curiosity. "Hmmm, it's a lot different than Sakura's room," he notes absently, a tinge of nostalgic fondness seeping into his voice as he examines Shouyou's posters.

"Shhhh," Shouyou quickly shushes him. "Quiet, Kero-kun!" He whispers.

"Ah, sorry," Kero lowers his voice a little.

Shouyou sighs, dropping onto his bed. "So? How am I supposed to find these cards anyway?"

Kero hums, floating down to sit cross legged in the air before Shouyou. "Sometimes they'll make themselves known," he says. "But as you grow as a magician, you'll be able to sense the magic of the cards and find them before they make a scene."

"Cause a scene?" Shouyou echoes worriedly.

Kero nods. "It's not usually  _so_  bad," he laughs, trying to reassure Shouyou. "Don't worry, kid, you'll do great!" He affirms, giving him a thumbs up.

Shouyou sighs again, and leans back, flopping down onto his bed.

The wind outside picks up, rattling his windows and rustling the trees. At first, Shouyou ignores it, but then he hears it; a steady and heavy beating sound, in perfect sync with the wind. Something akin to a low hum buzzes on Shouyou's skin, and he scrunches his brows in confusion. Dread crawling up his spine, he sits up and looks outside.

"Shouyou!" Kero cries, pointing up into the sky.

Shouyou's eyes go wide, and he can physically feel himself pale as his stomach drops.

A large white bird— larger than any bird he's ever seen; rivaling the size of a building— just peeking over the treeline, flapping it's incredible wings, creating the gusts of wind that slam against his window. It takes off into the sky, and Shouyou all but throws his window open to lean out and look up as it flies overhead.

"It's a Sakura card!" Kero calls.

Shouyou whips back to look at Kero. " _That's_  a Sakura card?!" He practically shouts. "There's no way I can go up against that thing!"

" _Someone_  has to capture it before somebody gets hurt!" Kero shouts back.

Shouyou freezes, eyes blown wide. Someone could get hurt. That thing can injure someone. Even the beat of its wings could blow someone away and hurt them, let alone what could happen if it targeted someone and chased them down. Shouyou shivers, then squeezes his eyes shut as his brain automatically conjures up the worst possible scenarios. "But— But I... I'm just— I couldn't..." He mumbles helplessly, turning away from Kero.

Kero sighs, putting a paw on Shouyou's arm. "Kid, you can do this. You have the power to do this; you have the key, you have  _Windy_ , and you have me." He tells him seriously. "I'll be right by your side to help you. Come on, Shouyou, you've got to do it."

Shouyou looks back to Kero with a weak expression. His hands grip the window sill so hard his knuckles turn white, and he can feel himself shaking. "I..." He bites his lip.  _That card is going to run wild until someone, until I catch it... It could... It could hurt someone._  He thinks of his little sister— she wouldn't even be able to stand in the wind the card created; she'd be completely blown away.  _I have to..._  With a deep breath, he tries to put on a strong face. Even though he can feel his lips quivering and his palms sweating, he looks at Kero and nods.

"Okay," He says. "Okay." Shouyou repeats, then lets go of the window sill and roughly opens his desk drawer to pull out the Sakura book. He takes the  _Windy_  card from the book and stuffs it into his pocket as gently as he can in his panic, then dashes out the door.

Shouyou slides into the living room. "Mom, I forgot something with Koji, so I'll be right back!" He tells her, hardly waiting for a reply before he slips his shoes on and runs out the door.

Kero flies down beside him once he's outside, having exited from Shouyou's bedroom window. "That way!" He says, pointing off down the path.

Shouyou darts down the path with surprising speed, Kero leading him down the road through the evening light, until they turn down a street at the river bank. Shouyou stops dead in his tracks.

There, atop the bridge over the river, the bird stands perched, flapping it's wings chaotically.

"Shouyou! The key!" Kero cries. "Summon the key, just like I told you!"

Shouyou jolts, tearing his gaze from the bird and looking to Kero, then down at the key around his neck, fluttering about in the wind. With shivering hands, Shouyou pulls the key from his neck and holds it out before him, letting the glow of the magic circle grow beneath his feet.

With a deep breath to steady himself, he begins. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! I, Shouyou, command you under our contract," He chants. "Release!" And with a bright light, the key grows under his hand, until the golden staff from before floats before him. Shouyou grabs it from the air, gripping the cool length of the staff tight in his hand. Somehow, it's comforting.

Kero nods approvingly, floating beside him. He looks over to the bird on the bridge. "That's the  _Fly_  card," he says. "It's connected to the wind attribute, so you should be able to use  _Windy_  to help you!"

"Use  _Windy_  to help... ?" Shouyou mumbles, thinking it over.  _Use Windy..._  He purses his lips in thought, before running out onto the bridge.

The  _Fly_  card spots him, and shrieks loudly. With a few powerful beats of it's wings, it lifts off into the sky, nearly blowing Shouyou away. He grunts as he struggles to stay standing— Kero grasping onto his hoodie so he's not blown away. The  _Fly_  never gives him a moment to rest though, as it soars high up into the sky before diving at him with terrifying speed.

Shouyou shrieks, and jumps out of the way as the  _Fly_  passes right through where he had been standing, narrowly missing him.

"Be careful!" Kero shouts over the wind.

The  _Fly_  flies up into the sky and turns around, preparing another attack. Shouyou tenses, and starts running down the length of the bridge. The  _Fly_  lets out another cry before giving chase, and Shouyou is only barely able to stay ahead of the card as it flies after him, but it's quickly gaining on him.

 _Use Windy_... He racks his brain for an idea, before his eyes widen.  _I've got it!_  Shouyou thinks triumphantly, and slows his pace, allowing for the  _Fly_  to catch up.

Shouyou ducks as it tries to snap at him, and thus it misses. With another few heavy beats of it's wings, it begins to fly over and ahead of Shouyou; an attempt to turn around and cut him off.

Kero opens his mouth to shout for Shouyou to stop running, but his words catch in his throat as he watches with amazement as Shouyou  _jumps up_  an astonishing height and latches onto the  _Fly_ 's leg. Kero, with his mouth open, lets out a surprised shriek, watching as the  _Fly_  cries out in frustration and flies higher into the sky.

"Shouyou!" Kero cries, speeding after them.

Shouyou, meanwhile, clings onto the  _Fly_ 's leg for dear life as the ground grows further and further from him. Fear grips his heart with it's icy claws, bringing tears to his eyes and churning his stomach. He tries not to look down and instead shifts to cling to the  _Fly_ 's leg with his left arm, while his right holds his staff and reaches for the card in his pocket.

He pulls it out and throws the card before him. "Wind, surround the  _Fly_  and bring it down!" Shouyou commands, then swings his staff back and slams it down onto the card when it returns. " _Windy_!" He cries. Then, he lets go of the  _Fly_ , free falling only for a few seconds until Kero snatches him by the back of his hoodie.

The card unravels in light and seeps into the form of a beautiful woman, who glides through the air and slinks around the  _Fly_ , completely surrounding it. Then, the wind begins to spin around the bird, forcefully twirling it in the air, disrupting it's flight and sending it sailing to the ground.

Kero drops Shouyou onto the ground, but before he can get a word out, Shouyou is already running off.

He stops before the  _Fly_  and raises his staff over head. "Fly, I command you to return to your true form," He chants. " _Sakura card!_ " With a shout, he slams the staff down.

Instantly, the  _Fly_ 's form begins to dissipate and unravel as it's dragged in in streams and ribbons of magic, slowly forming the card under his staff.

And then, it's gone.

Shouyou stares at the empty space where the  _Fly_  just was, before his legs turn to jelly and he falls to his knees. Fluttering down to the ground in front of him are two cards;  _Windy_ , who he'd just used, and the  _Fly_.

" _Shooouuuyoouuu!_ " Kero cries, flying after him. He speeds around the boy and flies in front of him. "Are you okay?!"

Shouyou swallows. "I..." He looks down at his hands. "I'm  _alive_?!"

"Of course you're alive!" Kero shouts.

Shouyou cries. " _Uuuwwooh_! I seriously thought I was gonna die!"

Kero pats his head. "You did great, kid!" He praises. "Just what I'd expect from the cardcaptor  _I_  chose!" He sings.

Shouyou clamps his hand over his chest. "My heart is going crazy!" He says. "I was  _soooo_  high up, did you see that, Kero-kun?!"

"I saw, I saw!" Kero confirms. "But man did you ever give me a heart attack when you got blown off!"

Shouyou blinks. "No, I let go."

"Yeah, when you got blown off..." Kero closes his eyes and nods seriously, before his eyes snap open and shoot to look at Shouyou. "You  _let go_?! On  _purpose_?!"

Shouyou leans back as Kero flies up in his face. "Y-Yeah,"

" _Why_?!"

"Because!" Shouyou whines defensively. "I didn't wanna get caught up in that tornado-thing I sent  _Windy_  to do!" He says. "It's fine, isn't it? I knew you'd catch me!"

Kero stutters. "I— I mean," He gestures about wildly. " _Yeah_ , of course I would! But, like?!" Kero struggles, at complete loss for words. "You would've  _died_  if I didn't catch you!"

"But... You did catch me." Shouyou says, matter of factly.

" _Yeah_ , but that's not the  _point_!" Kero throws his hands up. "How could you— How could you trust me 100% like that?!"

"You said you were gonna be by my side!"

"I was!"

"Then what's the problem?!" Shouyou throws his arms out.

"I don't—?" Kero makes a confused noise. "Ah— Geez, just forget it, kid." He sighs. "Anyway, congrats on your first card capture!" Kero turns up a big grin. "You've really got guts, Shouyou!"

Shouyou's shoulders slump. "Oh, god, I'm really doing this, aren't I?"

"Chin, up, kid!" Kero encourages. "You're gonna be great! Hey, you've got some  _amazing_  natural abilities, you know? Just what the heck was that jump?! I almost thought  _you_  were gonna start flying!"

Shouyou blushes and chuckles sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Well," he grins proudly. "I've always been able to jump high like that."

"See? You've got some incredible skills!" Kero praises. "Now, come on, why don't we head back? You've gotta be tired, huh?"

Shouyou blinks, then pushes himself up, only to stumble and fall back to the ground. "Aha," He laughs awkwardly. "I don't know if I can stand— My legs are total jelly."

"Ah, geez, come on, kid!" Kero sighs, grabbing Shouyou's hand and pulling him to his feet. Once up, Shouyou stumbles and sways, but remains standing with Kero's help. When Kero was sure the kid wouldn't fall over again, he quickly swipes the cards up and holds em up to Shouyou. "Here you go! Hey, why don't you try out your new card?" He suggests.

Shouyou takes the cards from Kero and looks down at them. "Try it out?"

Kero nods furiously. "Yeah, go on!" He encourages.

Shouyou raises an eyebrow, but nods. Tossing the  _Fly_  out before him, he swings his staff down. " _Fly_!" He summons.

* * *

Soaring high above the sky, Shouyou lets out an amazed squeal, staring down at the small town beneath him. "Kero-kun! I'm flying! I'm flying! You see?!" He swivels to look at his friend.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Kero laughs.

"This is  _amazing_!" Shouyou shouts, spinning upside down on his staff, before righting himself again, then speeding off through the sky, laughing wildly.

"Careful, Shouyou," Kero laughs.

As if he hadn't even heard him, Shouyou lets go of the staff and throws his hands up with a cheer.

Kero, narrowly avoiding a heart attack, quickly grips onto his hoodie in case he falls. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm listening, I'm listening!"

Kero sighs, but can't help the fondness that creeps into his voice.

"Well, I look forward to working with you, Cardcaptor Shouyou!"

Shouyou grins. "Yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's TRADITION to capture fly first, and I stand by this.
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can see an edit of what the staff looks like here btw! ](https://imgur.com/FG0JizE)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, if you'd like!


End file.
